


you are like a dream i wish to bring back

by magnoosbaene



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Feels, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lee Hoseok | Wonho-centric, M/M, Probably will add more later - Freeform, Sick Character, Sickfic, Still Can't Tag, after "that" day, he needs to be protected at all costs, hoseok is monsta x's babie, monsta x loves wonho, there's not enough wonho fics out here, well kinda(?), wonho loves monsta x
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnoosbaene/pseuds/magnoosbaene
Summary: “We’re going to be alright, you hear me? We’re all going to be alright.” Hyunwoo said into Hoseok’s hair, his arms tight around his members, his boyfriends, and for a second everything was.But sadly everything wasn’t alright.orHoseok moves out of the dorm after the scandal and gets sick. Hoseok being Hoseok, doesn't tell the members and they find out in a way they would never want to experience again.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Everyone, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Lee Jooheon, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Lee Minhyuk, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun, OT7 - Relationship
Comments: 14
Kudos: 35





	you are like a dream i wish to bring back

**Author's Note:**

> so i fell into the monsta x fandom hard and fast and wrote this because my heart hurts for hoseok and i miss him and the boys interacting :(
> 
> *title from Find You by Monsta X  
> aka the most painful, heartwrenching song ever*

“Has anyone talked to Hoseok today?” Hyunwoo asked as he entered the living room, a worried expression on his face.

He was met with shakes of the heads from the rest of his members, worsening his frown.

“The last time I talked to him was about 3 days ago, when I got food delivered to his apartment. What’s wrong hyung?” Kihyun asked, sitting up from his position on the couch.

The six of them had just come back from another grueling day of filming, interviews and swarms of monbebes.  While it made pride swell in their hearts when they saw the signs they held up and how passionately they fought for their member, it hurt to know that they could not do anything about the situation.

After the scandal got out it was a mess. They had a long talk about what to do, but management finally decided that the best course of action was for Hoseok to leave the group, temporarily or permanently they did not know. This was obviously met with protests from the other six, almost resulting in a shouting match, but Hoseok was quiet the whole time, keeping his head down. 

But when Changkyun suggested a brief hiatus until this was all cleared out, he snapped his head up and denied it firmly, saying the members have worked way too hard for this comeback, and it wouldn’t be fair for them to stop everything when they have already started promoting.

_ “I’ll leave the group, it’s not the members’ fault, they shouldn’t be held liable for my actions.” Hoseok said firmly, though his reddening eyes spoke of how much this hurt him. _

_ “But hyung-” Minhyuk started to protest, but Hoseok stopped him with a soft smile and a shake of his head. _

_ With Hoseok agreeing to the terms, the meeting was adjourned, leaving the seven men in a tense situation. _

_ “Why the fuck did you do that hyung?” Surprisingly, it was Jooheon that spoke up, glaring at the elder. _

_ “I couldn’t bring down the group Jooheon-ah, monbebe will be so disappointed if you guys stopped right now,” Hoseok tried to explain, but Kihyun quickly interjected. _

_ “Don’t you think they’d be more disappointed if you weren’t there hyung? Monsta X is seven, everyone knows that, it’s better to take a break and stop here, get this over with, and come back again, together.” Kihyun said, his voice breaking slightly at the end. _

_ “I know that Ki, there’s nothing in the world that I would want more than being with all of you, but doing that is going to bring so much harm to the group, I don’t want to risk it, I don’t want monbebe to get anymore mad than they are now, please understand me.” Hoseok pleaded, his eyes finally betraying him, a tear slipping down his cheek. _

_ “This is bullshit, why the fuck would they ask you to leave? And if they were actual monbebe, they would believe you hyung. There is no reason for you to leave us, or do you want to?” Hyungwon said angrily, but the tears falling from his face said otherwise. _

_ “Hyungwon-” Minhyuk started but was stopped by Hoseok’s hand on his arm. He looked back to see the man, who usually looked so big and strong, seem so tiny and fragile, face showing his emotions, tears running down his face. _

_ “I don’t want to leave, I don’t want to be alone, but I also don’t want you guys to suffer, this is the only option, please, forgive me, I’m so sorry,” He sobbed, fingers clenching on Minhyuk’s shirt. _

_ At that, Hyungwon let out a frustrated sob and lurched forward to grab his hyung in a hug, wrapping his arm around tiny waist and his other hand holding the back of the crying man’s head. _

_ “No baby, I’m sorry, i shouldn’t have said that, you're not at fault, stop apologizing okay?” Hyungwon rubbed Hoseok’s soft orange hair as the man trembled and sobbed in his embrace, whispering apologies as the taller softly shushed him. _

_ At this point, the others had gathered around the pair, each shedding tears but also trying to comfort their weeping boyfriend. _

_ “We’re going to be alright, you hear me? We’re all going to be alright.” Hyunwoo said into Hoseok’s hair, his arms tight around his members, his boyfriends, and for a second everything was. _

But sadly everything wasn’t alright.

Immediately after, Hoseok had to move out temporarily to an apartment a few buildings away from the dorm. To avoid unnecessary drama and danger he had to stay there alone.

The members had to fight tooth and nail to be able to come with him to help him set up the new place, and thankfully they won, but they had limited time since they had a schedule the next day. 

The whole time Hoseok tried to be the mood maker, laughing and smiling. Teasing the others and dancing to the music they put on. But as it neared for the time for the others to leave, they could see him losing his spark, getting more and more anxious.

When the last box was unpacked and put away, the music had been turned off a while ago, the apartment falling into a sombre mood.

The managers had started calling them, telling them to get in the car right now, but the six ignored it in favour of wrapping their bunny into a group hug, with his head buried in Changkyun’s chest, the rapper, holding back tears.

“We have to go now hyung, are you sure you’ll be alright?” He said softly, his other hand coming up to hold the older’s jaw in place so he would look them in the eye.

“I-I have to be, thank you for everything,” Hoseok whispered, looking into each one of his boyfriend’s teary eyes, trying to put on a smile but failing as he burst into sobs.

“Hey, hey, bun, none of that, why do you sound like we’re never going to see each other again? We’ll always be here for you, alright? We love you, never forget that.” Jooheon said soothingly, kissing the older’s temples.

With heavy hearts, each member left the apartment, but not before kissing and hugging Hoseok one last time. Changkyun was the first to step out the door, giving Hoseok a deep kiss and a teasing squeeze of his butt, which made the man yelp and the rest laugh.

Jooheon did the same thing, except opting for a big hug, lifting and spinning the man, earning loud laughs.

Minhyuk wrapped his arms around Hoseok’s neck, leaving pecks across his face and ending on his lips, pulling back to give him a bright but albeit watery smile.

Kihyun squished Hoseok’s cheeks with both of his hands, the older giggling into his palm, and gave him a light kiss and brushed their noses together.

Hyungwon held the older’s jaw in one hand and put his other hand on the pale cheeks, caressing it softly and leaning down to kiss him, short and sweet but leaving Hoseok in more tears, but the taller only smiled and wiped them gently, making way for Hyunwoo.

The oldest gave him a soft smile and pulled him close, lowering his forehead to Hoseok’s, the other instinctively looking up. Hyunwoo looked down and scanned every inch of his lover’s face, from his big, round, watery eyes that always seemed to sparkle whenever he laughed, the soft, pale cheeks flushed red from tears, and the plump red lips that he could never resist. 

Hoseok was beautiful, both inside and out, it angered him how anyone would want to hurt such a kind soul. It made him want to wrap the younger man in blankets and just hide away from the world with the other five so they could shower him with love.

But he knew the other would never let him, his love for the others and himself was larger than the one he had for himself, a love that he and the rest vowed to help the vocalist grow everyday.

For now, all they could do is reassure him that they were not going anywhere, knowing how their bunny hated being alone.

“Seokie,” Hyunwoo whispered, “we love you, you know that? No matter what happens to the group, no matter what anybody says, we’re here for you, and even if we’re apart, we’ll always be there for you.”

Hoseok nodded, too choked up to speak, tears already running again down his cheeks.

Hyunwoo smiled again, his eyes crinkling but his heart aching, bringing his hand up and brushing the tears away, rubbing his thumb over the swell of Hoseok’s cheek.

“I love you all too, so, so much,” Hoseok whispered, finally not being able to hold it in anymore, surging forward and burying his head on Hyunwoo’s broad chest, beyond the point of caring whether his tears and snot are going to ruin the shirt or not.

Hyunwoo’s heart broke, wrapping both arms around the crying male, burying his nose in soft hair, letting his tears drop.

After a while, Hoseok’s sobs subsided and he pulled away slowly.

“You have to go don’t you?” He asked quietly, 

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't finished writing this yet and it was supposed to be a one-shot but i got way too excited and needed to post it as soon as possible, and I know it's unfinished and edited sloppily but I just HAD to get it posted lajflsjfoisghsi
> 
> forgive me, i'll come back and edit it as soon as possible 
> 
> *hoping it won't lead to an unfinished fic*
> 
> please comment and give me feedback it helps me update faster ehe <3


End file.
